


on the hunt

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Praise Kink, Red Wings, Werewolves, mama kink (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey goes walking in the woods at night and meets a friend.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015236
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87
Collections: Reylo After Dark, Reylo Sandbox, The Sub!Ben Collection





	on the hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killtheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killtheselights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mouth is alive with juices like wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679509) by [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones). 



> To encourage people to make donations to the senate runoff election in the US state of Georgia I offered to write prompts for people who made donations, and this is one of those fics!
> 
> Killtheselights's prompt: (basically) something about werewolves and periods.
> 
> I immediately thought of LonelyLavenderBones's "mouth is alive with juices like wine," in which Rey hits a dog with her car only it isn't a dog and you can guess the rest. This fic is inspired by that one, a follow-up, set a couple of months later, and its title is also taken from Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf." LonelyLavenderBones, thank you for letting me play in your sandbox! Killtheselights, I hope you like this little story!

Rey stepped out her back door just as the light outside was beginning to fade. She locked it behind her and set her sights on the woods that backed her small house. The woods were cool and slightly damp after an afternoon rain shower, but the sky was clear and bars of yellow sunshine slanted through the branches as the sun eased lower and lower, and Rey walked further and further. She pulled her light jacket around her and shivered, her legs chilly even though her skirt fell almost to her ankles. As the light grew dim and then slid into darkness, Rey’s steps slowed, her heart fluttering like a little bird caught behind her ribcage. The forest birds were quiet, and every small animal that scurried in the underbrush made her gasp. Eventually she stopped, stood still in the middle of a small clearing, and breathed. It was now fully dark, the brightness of the full moon that made scattered shadows across the ground her only light. The scent of the forest was prominent - a warm, cool, earthy smell - but underneath it there was a scent of musk and, she was sure, Old Spice cologne. Or was that just her imagination? 

If she breathed deeply she could also catch the scent of the blood that flowed down her thighs, freely and warm. It would be a fright by now, a smeary mess created as her thighs rubbed together while she walked, but she wasn’t worried about that; it would get cleaned up, soon enough.

After what felt like hours of complete silence, there was a sudden crash from off to Rey’s right; she screamed and threw her hands over her face as a dark figure exploded out of the bushes there, landing heavily in front of her. It was enormous, crouched over on hands and feet, with long fur over its head and down its spine that tapered off as it wound its way around the creature’s body. With its long snout and dark coloring it almost looked like a wolf, except that its front paws were remarkably like human hands, and it lacked a tail. Its back expanded and contracted as it breathed, heavy breaths that mirrored her own.

Rey watched in fascination as it uncurled and stood upright, gazing at her the whole time with its amber eyes. Once the creature was fully erect she could see that he was, in fact, fully erect, his almost-human cock long and hard, the tip shiny in the dim light. In the silence he huffed, his nostrils flaring.

Without pause or warning Rey turned and fled, heading back into the heavier trees of the forest. She didn’t make it far though, not even a couple of yards, before the creature tackled her. She fell to the ground with a cry, thankful for the fallen leaves and the soft ground beneath that cushioned her fall, but before she could catch her breath her skirt was rucked up by rough, clawed hands and the creature’s tongue was laving her skin. She moaned and bent her legs, lifting her hips to open herself up further. He grunted in approval, and licked up her thighs with hot, broad strokes, catching every bit of blood that had spread around during her walk. And then he reached her cunt, he whined and tongued into her as deeply as he could. 

“Good boy,” she murmured, “such a good boy, cleaning mama up, making her feel so good.” 

Apparently he liked that, liked being praised, because he gripped her thighs tighter and licked more vigorously, as though if he just tried hard enough he could get it all out of her, leave her shiny and new. He licked everywhere his tongue could reach, delved into her opening and caressed her swollen lips and stroked her sensitive clit, up and down and all round until she was out of her mind on the edge of orgasm. She came with a shout and shudder, and when she could finally form words she cried out, “Ben!” 

“ _Hreu?_ ” the creature said, and giving her one final lick he crawled up her prone body, nuzzling her with his muzzle as he went. He reached her neck and nuzzled into it, giving her a nip at the same time his cock slid into her cunt, which was still very wet with his saliva and her arousal. He rutted into her fiercely, just this side of brutally, but she was so relaxed from her orgasm that she took him well. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed a handful of the long fur that covered his head.

“Good boy, making mama come,” she whispered, and he whined and lapped at her ear, never slowing his thrusts. “You’ve been so good, you can knot me, if you want. Would you like that?” He answered, nothing she could understand - a garble of woofs and grunts - but it was clear the answer was _yes_ because it only took another minute or so of thrusting before he sat back, grabbed her hips, and pushed into her as far as he could. His knot expanded and he howled, a savage, eerie, sound, and she shouted as her body toppled into an orgasm that she didn’t even know was coming. 

Once he was sure they were connected, the creature laid back down, draping his body over Rey’s and nuzzling into her neck again. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her, and his hot cum dripping out from around where they were joined. She clenched around him again, another gentle orgasm - she’ll have several in the minutes they’ll be lying there on the forest floor - and chuckled.

“You’re making me all dirty again, Ben,” she chided, and he huffed apologetically. “It’s okay, sweetheart, as long as you clean me up again when we’re done. Do you think you can do that?”

He whined into her shoulder, and she patted his nose.

"And make me pancakes in the morning?"

“ _Hreu!_ ” He answered, nipping her shoulder for good measure.

“Good boy!” Ben made excellent pancakes, when he was in his human form. Rey was very glad she'd hit him with her car three months before; who knew that getting knotted by a werewolf who liked breakfast would become the high point of her life? And Ben liked her to, and he _loved_ knotting her. She thought that if he had a tail, he would probably be wagging it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come talk to me about period sex or whatever!
> 
> The fic originally had an opening where they have breakfast the day of the events in the fic, but when it was all written I thought it worked better with the main action standing alone. I still like that opening - it's nice to see Ben as a human - so I decided to put it here. Enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Come in!” Rey called over her shoulder, through the living room; the eggs were almost done and she couldn’t take the time to step away and open the front door, but Ben knew his way in and in a few moments he was in the kitchen with her, a plate of sweet-smelling cinnamon rolls in his hands and his soft lips pressed against her temple.
> 
> “Good morning, sweetheart,” he said, then paused and pressed his nose deeper into her neck. Rey grinned as he made a small growl, nipped her collarbone, and stood back up to his full height, eyes dark and nostrils flaring.
> 
> “You started,” he rumbled, almost an accusation, and she giggled and pushed him back with her elbow so she could plate the eggs and bacon. 
> 
> “It came yesterday afternoon; I told you it would. Anyway, you say that like it’s a bad thing.”
> 
> “It’s good,” he insisted, following her to the table and placing one of the rolls - still warm - on her plate. “You know it’s good, you’re just teasing.” 
> 
> “I am.” Rey shoved a slice of bacon into her mouth and moaned as she chewed it, amused by the expression of want on his face. “But I’m not mean. I’m excited for tonight.”
> 
> Ben swallowed his mouthful and leaned forward on his elbows. He was a formidable man, and he loomed impressively over his plate. His green and black plaid shirt was a fine complement for his dark hair, which fell in waves almost to his shoulders, and the pungent scent of Old Spice cologne wafted gently as he moved, mixing with the aroma of breakfast. He folded his large hands in front of his chest, a little bridge over his plate.
> 
> “Do we have to wait until tonight?”
> 
> Rey grinned and ripped a piece off the cinnamon roll, which stuck to her fingers. “Nothing for you until tonight, Ben.” She popped the sweet bread in her mouth and moaned, then licked off each of her fingers. Ben watched her mouth intently, and when she was done he sat back and shook his head as though waking himself up.
> 
> “Fine,” he grumbled, picking up his fork. But then he caught her eye and gave her a lopsided smile. “I’m really excited, too. Thanks for agreeing to it.”
> 
> Rey’s chest filled with warmth. They’d only been dating for three months - she’d taken him home with her after running him over with her car and the sordid events that followed (she’d kept the Big Gulp cup as a strange kind of memento) and the next morning, when he was back to normal, they’d talked… and other things. They were neighbors, which out here meant they were the two houses on a dirt drive off the state highway, three miles from town, and they shared a mailbox. But once the dam was broken - so to speak - the relative closeness made dating easier. They ate occasional meals together, shared rides into town, spent nights at each other’s houses without having to worry about long slogs home. It was nice. Ben was nice. And so after the first two months of locking herself in her house on the nights of the full moon - still a bit freaked out after that initial experience - Rey had agreed to some full moon playtime.
> 
> She grinned at Ben across the table. “Thanks for bringing the rolls.”


End file.
